


Muse

by Beastblade



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, POV Male Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's this? It appears he's lost control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Nonconsensual sex. Don't like, don't read. It goes without saying that I don't own League of Legends.

For once there is no beauty in his actions. No logic, no artistic ambition…simply a blind and uncontrollable desire. The maven is such a beautiful piece of art and he tells himself that he has taken her in order to paint her, make her eternally beautiful but he knows it's a lie. He's not going to kill her. He paced besides her, fingers twitching uncontrollably, shaking his head back and forth trying to think think think but he can't because then he looks her and he is taken, once again.

Her eyes are glistening with tears, and he can't resist the urge to lean forward and wipe them from her snow white skin– She gasps so beautifully, no sound falling from her petal like lips. She is absolutely terrified and no no that's wrong, because for once he does not want to be feared and admired. Only admired. He clamps his hand over her mouth to stop her silent pleas for mercy, and she flinches violently as if he has hit her. He cannot hear her, no one can, but he knows that she is asking to be freed in her own way and he simply cannot let her think this way. He can't stand the thought of it.

She stops moving, shaking. Her crystal blue eyes are gazing directly into his, and there is so much fear reflected back at him. He moves his hand, and she doesn't open her mouth again, but tears stream down her cheeks like twin rivers. "Shh, no no, my beautiful flower there is no need to cry I will not hurt you," he purrs. Her crying slows, and he feels odd when she swallows, and the delicious movement of her throat makes him hot below his waist just like when he killed. He moves his hand down, pressing to his length to try to soothe the ache.

He shivers, and she looks down at him. Her eyes widen when she catches sight of his actions, and he narrows his eyes in confusion and looks and he steps away and raises his hands in surrender. "I will not hurt you," he repeats as a whisper, and despite him not wanting it to be he knows the words are true. He won't kill her like all the others. He can't. "I…" his heart pounds, he wants to take her face in his hands and for some reason he wants to feel her against him as their mouths meet, for once he desires this physical contact and needs it. He pants, praying to father in his head.

Father, please give me answers. I know not what this feeling is but it is uncontrollable, insatiable. What do I do?

He knows without a doubt what father would do. He would have ended her life. Then and there once he felt he was losing control. But Jhin can't bring himself to hurt something so beautiful. Jhin turned to look at her. Her hands are tied behind her, and he had placed her not so graciously on his bed. Her dress clings gently to her full curves, the top falling and revealing the top of creamy white breasts…something he has never had an interest in before. He untied her hair, wanting to see how it fell, and its glossy strands fall to her back. She is still staring between his legs, and for some reason he briefly feels ashamed- embarrassed, even. He is about to open his mouth to tell her to turn her gaze away when a voice calls to him.

His employer. "Deadeye. You have a new target." He strides towards the door to his room. The man, clad in all dark attire, is on the other side of the door with a cold, blank expression.

"Ah, so the fun begins again. Pardon me, I have a guest, could we make this quick?" The man's eyebrows quirk, then-

His eyes flick behind Jhin and briefly widen. "That is-"

"Nono that is against the rules" he interrupted firmly, shaking his head, eyes narrowing behind his mask. "I do what I please in my free time. That is part of the bargain. I kill who you want, in exchange I get to kill and I get whatever comforts I choose." He lifts his gun from its holster, and raises it between the man's eyes. He has to give him credit, he keeps a straight face through it all. Though his body is tense. The man's mouth is an angry, straight line. Not batting an eyelash, he raised his hand and swatted the gun away.

"Understood." He holstered the weapon, smiling in cold amusement. "I will tell you about your new task. Come with me."

"I will be there when I finish what I'm doing," he turns his back to the man, "it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." His mysterious employer doesn't say a word, probably glad to be free of his company. The door clicks gently shut behind him.

Jhin turns away from the door. His home is rather majestic, elegant. One huge room, and a single small bathroom. That is why there really is no place to put her. She is laying exactly where he left her, face still a mask of terror and shining from where her tears had fallen. She seemed crestfallen obviously she had thought the man had come to free her. Perhaps they knew each other, the maven was a well known musician, but now she knew that there was no one that could save her. Jhin was allowed to play with whoever he wanted, however he chose.

He wants to untie her so that she can move around freely, but he knows without a doubt that she would flee. He kneeled beside her, stroking her face with his gloved hand. His eyes burrowed deep into hers again, and she shakes her head and opens her mouth in protest when he moves closer. He pulls his mask from his face, and their mouths meet so slowly. He doesn't really know what he's doing. His tongue invades her mouth, and she squirms against him, her large chest so soft and gentle. "Shhh, stop it my flower stop-" Her teeth snap down, and he just manages to realize what's happening and stop it before his tongue is sliced clean off by her teeth. He has no doubt that she is capable of that. He holds her cheeks in his hand, squeezing tightly, forcing her mouth to open.

He should be mad. She had just tried to bite his tongue off. Instead, he is delighted. His delicate flower was not so delicate, was she? He holds her mouth open now, instead of cupping her face. He tastes every inch of her mouth with his tongue, sure that he has a filthy technique when doing so but unable to bring himself to care. She tries to keep her tongue away from his, but once they meet she can't. They graze, wet and warm. It's as if he's struck by lightning, his entire body tingling at the pleasure that courses through him. She tastes so delicious. He cannot help himself, and he kneels above her. He presses his lower half into her hip, and he feels as if he might lose his mind. More than he already has. Their tongues are brushing so roughly, her own starting to dance with his. He whimpers, and then realizing what he was doing he jerks away.

Jhin realized that he was panting. Between his legs, the throb has become an insistent pounding sensation. It hurts when he moves, begging to be touched, but there is an appeal to forcing himself to wait. "I will be back soon, darling," He states in a gentle tone, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He wipes perspiration from his brow, clearing his throat. She is looking back at him, panicked and anxious. The word was kiss, right? Yes, she had kissed him back. He moves her body on the bed so that she is on her back. Quickly, he unties her hands from the back and reties them in the front. "Do not make me regret giving you comfort," he murmured dangerously, tone a little icy. "I caught you once, little muse. I spared you that time. If I return and discover you've slipped away then," he raised his hand, and touched the side of her skull. "A bullet will be lodged in here." He would not really, but it is obvious she thinks he would do so because she shudders with terror and dread and the tears begin anew. He pulls his blankets over her, making a comfort out of his pile of pillows.

"I will be back with dinner," he told her at the doorway. She stared back at him, all teary eyed. "Do not worry. You're very safe here." He raises his mask, and slips it back on his face. "Safe from everyone…but me. So when you decide what you're going to do while I'm away," he narrows his eyes, looking back at her, "think carefully." She doesn't react, other than a little shiver. She is obviously scared out of her wits. He doesn't want her to be, not while he is away unable to comfort her, but he has no choice. He cannot risk her fleeing. No doubt the others would let her escape and then he'd have to go through all the work of travelling to Demacia to get her back.

The deed does not bring as much satisfaction as it usually does. Alarmingly enough, when he is killing the man, Jhin cannot bring his thoughts away from the maven. Sona? That was the name people used when shouting to her while she was performing. He wants this to distress him, instead…once he has performed, he puts his "brushes away", and begins the long trip home. His heart pounds knowing that she is there waiting, and pounds further when he realizes that she could not be.

He has dinner brought to his room, a platter of vegetables, fruits. The maven is asleep when he enters, and he stops. Frozen in place. She is beautiful when she is awake, but when she is asleep…she is a goddess. Ethereal and untouchable, eyelashes glittering with what remained of her tears. But touchable, after all. He lifts the blankets, and grits his teeth as heat flows through him. He wants to make it stop, but it feels so wonderful. She awakens, jerking, as he cups her face. He stares into her eyes, and her into his, unmoving. He slides his hand down her stomach, hearing its churning. "I'm going to untie your hands."

Sona nodded slowly.

She stares at her wrists when they are freed, and he almost feels bad for having to tie her up. But not quite. He puts the platter of food down on the bedside. He undresses before her. He has always been tall and skinny, especially as a child. Sona's eyes avert when he notices that she is staring, and he smiled calmly. "It is okay to stare. I am a work of exceptional beauty." She looked back at him, brows furrowed as if wondering if he was joking. He is not. Her eyes do not shift again, even as he removes his underclothes. Her tongue travels across her lips, unconsciously. He cannot help it, he chuckles. Yes, this was what women loved wasn't it? This…length. A penis. All women wanted it. To make children and to feel it inside of them.

He gazed down now, holding it a little. It is not quite soft but not quite hard, stuck somewhere in between. But as he felt Sona gazing at it, it stirs. His eyes meet hers again. He wants to…have sexual intercourse with her. He is going to. She reads it in his eyes, because as he strides towards her she pushes backwards on the bed. He captures her ankles, and tugs her down towards him. A shudder tears down his lanky frame, and he closes his eyes as she tries to escape his grip. He can hear it in his head. He swears he can. No, no, no! He finds it oddly arousing.

Her hand meets his face. He snaps his gaze back over, tilting his head slightly. "It is always interesting," he says slowly, "how humans still resist even when they know it is the end. Oddly enough. It's the same case here." He buries his fingers in her blue, soft hair, and slams her head back against the mattress. He knows what to do and he flinches when he does it. The material of her dress shreds easily as he tears it from her frame, revealing large breasts and wide hips and a trimmed innocence. For a moment, he can do nothing but stare, his eyes widening.

"So…so beautiful."

Jhin runs his hands along her frame. Over the large, soft breasts that melt against his hand. Over hard nipples, and he leans down and captures one in his mouth.

He splits her thighs apart, enjoying how she squirms and pushes at him with her weak, womanly hands. He suckles hard, enjoying the feeling of flesh in his mouth, and he presses his manhood into her. Her fingers tighten in his hair, and he gasps, eyes widening. Everything is so hot and moist, and he begins to pump his hips. She tries to hit him, but then her hands fall upon his bare back, and her nails dig in, and she is tearing down it as she shook her hips right back at him. He is not dumb. He knows how sexual intercourse works, afterall father told him that he must make an heir one day. The man gets aroused by the woman and he puts his penis inside of her. Eventually, he will ejaculate within her. The woman could be dry, it didn't really matter. But when her vagina was wet, it meant that she was aroused too.

So in other words…Sona desired him. His body. And even if she hated him, desire was the one thing needed among two mating animals.

He has heard of men ejaculating quickly, but he finds it easy to hold himself back. He is too addicted to watching the sensations flicker across Sona's face, drinking of it, to worry about his own pleasure. Her lips have fallen open, a bit of saliva on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes are squeezed shut, sweat on her brow, nails scratching right into his skin and making him bleed. Her eyes snap open, and she grabs his face with one hand, tugging his head up until their mouths are together. Something changes in her womanhood. Suddenly she is tightening, and her arms wrap around his neck and he finds himself kissing her hard. Her body writhes against him and-

He shouts, and he can't breathe as an orgasm tears throw him. He bursts, lost in the sensation of wetness spilling down his manhood and onto his groin. The amount that he pours into her is impressive, and she shivers as it does so, eyes wide. He collapses onto her when he is done, panting heavily.

He cannot bring himself to care when tears begin to pour down her porcelain cheeks.


End file.
